


I Must Not Talk Back

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione comforts Parvati in a time of need and finds some comfort of her own in return.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Parvati Patil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I Must Not Talk Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, It's been so long since I've written anything. Turns out being inside all the time doesn't increase creativity and actually just makes you depressed and uninspired haha However I finally sat down and got this little 8k Oneshot done. It was written in one session and hasn't had much editing done so it might be a bit messy and undercooked but I just feel I need to get anything put out at the moment just to distract myself if nothing else. 
> 
> It's a little Parvati/Hermione one-shot I've had in my head for a while. I'm not a huge shipper of these two but they seemed right for this story I hope its somewhat entertaining. Comments and kudos are most welcome if you enjoyed it! please don't be too harsh if you didn't, anyway on you go have some of my nonsense.

"Just one more chapter, then bed," Hermione muttered before stifling a small yawn with her hand. Her heavy eyelids fluttered shut and she stayed with them shut for a moment almost giving into sleep but managing to jolt herself out of it at the last moment.

When she opened her eyes again a sharp little gasp fell from her lips. She'd caught sight of the back of her hand and saw the slowly healing scars from her latest detention with Umbridge were back. Her face hardened and she began to tremble as she read the words on her red raw skin over and over.

'I must not talk back'

There was a far off low rumble of thunder from above followed by a loud crack and yet another flash of lightning as the wind continued to howl and heavy rain battered the windows of Gryffindor Tower. Hermione heard that sick woman's infuriating little giggle ringing in her ears along with the rumble of the thunder and felt her stomach-churning, she wanted to scream and break something. She wanted to tear the room apart and throw things, anything, as long as it was close at hand and would smash easily. 

However, being that it was a rough night already and Hermione knew that blowing up like that would definitely only serve to further disturb her dormmates who could do without more loud noises she held off on screaming. By the anxious sounds, they'd been making Parvati and Lavender were struggling with the storm and didn't need her flying off into a rage to deal with on top of it. So, Hermione swallowed her fury and took a deep breath slowly balling her wounded hand into a fist. She took her freehand and reached above her where her wand was floating via a charm, currently ignited with Lumos to aid her late-night reading. 

Hermione snatched it from the air and pointed her wand at the back of her hand and carefully used a concealment charm to vanish the cursed scarred writing once again. It had taken hours of research to find a charm that worked and she had to go to the restricted section in the end but she'd found one that did the job well enough for now. Umbridge had seemingly gone out of her way to find a very nasty hard to remove kind of dark magic for her 'special' red-feathered quill.

Hermione's counter charm was only temporary and the scars always came back but the current spell would have to do in the short term. It was vital they be hidden. Hermione had already decided no one could be allowed to see them the second the first letter had begun to be seared into her flesh. This half way measure was less than ideal but being able to hide her wounds for an hour or so at a time was better than nothing. 

Hermione knew she didn't need to conceal them when she was here alone in her bed but every time she caught sight of them she could concentrate on nothing else and had taken to using the charm as often as needed until she was ready to sleep. It was good practice she told herself, to be able to cast the charm flawlessly at a moments notice. That way if she found herself in class one day the charm wearing off and her scars about to be exposed to her classmates or a professor she felt secure in the knowledge that she would be capable of quickly remedying the situation.

For a little while she'd entertained the idea of running straight to McGonnagal who would've no doubt taken it right to the top and Dumbledore would've thrown Umbridge out on her boney arse! However there was a chance things would get worse if that happened. Maybe Fudge would decree to send someone worse to replace Umbridge. Though at present Hermione wasn't sure such a lowly despicable scum-sucking creature that would be horrid enough to merit the title of worse than Dolorous Umbridge had yet to be spawned in the deepest darkest circle of hell. 

However, if such a foul beast did exist the ministry would no doubt have employed them and Hermione decided it was best not to risk it. Hermione even almost felt glad when she no longer had the easy route of running to a Professor open to her. Somehow it didn't feel like the Gryffindor way, or indeed, the Hermione Granger way, of dealing with things. She would put an end to Umbridge her way and that dried up old toad would rue the day she set foot in Hogwarts castle. Hermione allowed a flash of a smile on her lips as she vanished the final letter of her scars as she held on to her hopes of revenge. 

'No...not revenge that's too Slytherin sounding... what about...Justice? No too whishy-washy bit like something a Hufflepuff would say....Punishment!' Hermione thought grinning ear to ear as she found the perfect term for what she most desired from this battle with the twisted so-called Defence aginst the dark arts Professor. To Punish her...the methods of punishment need not be brutal revenge but they mustn't be constrained to some noble old fashioned form of justice. That was the Hermione Granger way. So she did what she always did hit the books in the library till she got what she needed and for now, the scars were hidden and would stay that way until things had been resolved.

If the scars were discovered by anyone, Harry would no doubt hear of it and he would do something he couldn't take back, Hermione was certain. That would cause all kinds of trouble and ruin Hermione's plans. Harry's temper was volatile this year, he'd always had the potential to fly off the handle but with things as they were now it was ten times worse than a normal shouting match. Anytime anyone called into question his story about Voldemort and what happened to Cedric his wand would be in his hand in a flash. 

Sometimes he even forgot he had a wand and went for the old muggle way of dueling and fists would fly with whoever had started on him. Harry didn't need to hear about what Umbridge was doing to her ontop of everything else. When she had uncovered his own scars that read 'I mustn't tell lies' Hermione remembered how her blood boiled and a vicious rage had overpowered her as she had drawn her wand abruptly as Harry would so often do. She'd sprung to her feet and had been about to march to Umbridge's office to blast her through a wall. 

If she'd gotten that insensed there was no telling what Harry would do on her behalf, especially when he just seemed to be searching for any reason to curse someone or drive his fist into their jaw these days. It had been something of a surprise when Harry had stopped Hermione from going off the rails that evening she'd uncovered the boy's own suffering at the hands of Umbridge. Harry had grabbed her around the middle and tackled her back onto the sofa before she could storm off. 

Hermione had kicked and shouted to be let go, struggling with all her might but Harry had just held her tight and taken everything she had to throw at him. Hermione had forgotten that though Harry looked rather weak and skinny after being underfed all summer by his horrible Aunt and Uncle he was still very strong and toned from all his years playing Quidditch and of course was able to easily subdue her. 

Still, Hermione had struggled aginst him wanting free of his arms so she might curse Umbridge into a million tiny pieces. No one should be able to mutilate children in their care and the fact that it was a 'supposed' Professor and educator the kind of profession Hermione had always put on a pedestal and had greatly admired was the kind of person responsible sent her over the edge. Hermione felt foolish ever having placed such faith in the teachers and those in positions of authority if they could allow such a person to work among them. What were Dumbledore and the rest of them playing at? Hermione's world view had been shattered and that's when she had begun planning a reprisal for this betrayal. 

"She can't get away with this Harry! I'll jinx her bloody lights out, let go of me! I'll make her eat those pink tea coseys one by one!" Hermione had cried but Harry had covered her mouth holding her down, shaking his head desperately and when his pleading green eyes met her normally warm hazel brown ones she had fallen still and listened to him at last. Though her temper still bubbled under the surface.

"Please be quiet Hermione! Everyone's going to hear! I can't allow that, I don't want anyone to know, I'll fix this in my own time. Umbridge will get what's coming to her but you have to let me handle this, please Hermione. When the times right I'll hold her and you can force-feed her all that fluffy pink nonsense in her office till she chokes and then we'll see who's telling lies but for now please cool it!" Harry had said letting go of the bushy-haired Gryffindor allowing her to sit up straight and she had reluctantly nodded. 

However, the gears in her mind were working overtime at a furious pace as she already plotted an elaborate plan that would destroy Umbridge and everything she stood for. Hermione, however, lowered her voice and did her best to appear calm in order to help the extremely worried-looking Harry relax. She saw an opportunity to get him onto her way of thinking as he was apparently having a rare moment of calmness after weeks of being blinded by anger and pain.

"I can't believe this...normally I'm the one stopping you from hexing people into dust," Hermione had said giving a small choked laugh as she forced the tears in her eyes to retreat and tried to ease some levity into the situation.

"Well can't have essentially the only person in this castle whose never turned their back on me getting thrown into Azkaban for assassinating a ministry official now can I?" Harry joked as Hermione smiled and felt a great deal of pride swell in her belly at the deeply appreciative look Harry had in his eyes as he spoke to her. 

"I know...its stupid trying to fight her head-on...but she just..." Hermione trailed off into a series of barely audible growls and infuriated cries of frustration as she couldn't even find the words foul enough for Umbridge at present.

"Umbridge has really gotten under your skin eh? Well, same here I can't really blame you for losing it Hermione...still I'm the one being tortured don't see why you seem madder than me?" Harry had said laughing giving Hermione a playful nudge before she replied shaking her head.

"Well, she just has a way of...she just bloody...Merlin, she just makes my skin crawl and my teeth itch! How dare she mess with our education like this!" Hermione had said punching the cushion on her side of the sofa unable to keep her cool as her fury overtook her again.

"Ah...so there we go, I see now...all about the grades for you isn't it, Hermione? The mutilation of your oldest and dearest friend is secondary to that of course," Harry had said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, seeming to want to be the one that calmed the conversation down this time.

"Oh do shut up Harry! Of course, these detentions are far worse than missing a few proper lessons," Hermione had snapped giving Harry a clap around the ear.

"Ow! I was only messing! Haven't I been in enough pain?" Harry said jokingly holding up his scarred hand and Hermione pouted wishing he'd be a bit more serious.

"There's something else though isn't there, about Umbridge? Something you really can't stand, I can see you're hiding it...what is it?" Harry asked after Hermione hadn't responded to his little joke and he looked closer at her as if trying to see into her mind. Harry had a rather contemplative look on his face as he seemed to try and work out if he was correct. Hermione had broke and finally answered him unable to take his staring any longer.

"Well, honestly...if you must know, aside from being an absolute joke and an insult to the teaching profession...It's all the damn pink! She plasters it all over the place, it's so obnoxious and tacky! She's taken my favorite colour and ruined it! I can't enjoy it anymore, horrible old bat!" Hermione cried venting her outrage at Umbridge's supposed worst crime which highly amused Harry. They laughed for awhile and dreamed up revenge plots to unleash on Umbridge that evening. 

Hermione had dropped more serious hints about her ultimate plan but didn't push her schemes too far in case she scared Harry off. He was sometimes hard to sell on some of her more out there plans but he'd come around if she eased him into it. A few days later Hermione had offered to hide Harry's scars for him with magic but Harry had refused, preferring to cover them with his sleeve.

He claimed he needed to be able to look at them throughout the day to drive him onward and fuel his private war against Umbridge. He decided as fun as all their revenge plans were that he wanted to fight her alone, as reckless and brave as ever. However, as usual, Hermione struggled to let evil go unpunished and had soon found herself mouthing off to Umbridge in class unable to let things lie and calling the horrible woman out on her various hypocritical statements and useless idiotic teaching methods.

"How are we supposed to fight what's out there if all we do is read about it in a book and we don't learn how to actually cast anything? Theory, is all well and good but we need practical demonstrations and something we can use!" Hermione had snapped as she slammed shut the stupid outdated Defense against the dark arts textbook that read like it was for five-year-olds, not fifteen-year-olds and glared at Umbridge. The entire class aside from the Slytherins had begun murmuring in agreement.

"Silence! Fighting? You won't be doing any fighting, silly little girl...theres nothing out there for you to fight! You've been spending too much time around Mr. Potter he's obviously warping your poor impressionable muggle-born mind....I've always thought your kind need an extra level of education before attending a real wizard school to help sharpen your dull minds," Umbridge had said before giving one of her sickeningly sweet and very false little laughs that amused no one but the Slytherins.

Harry and Ron had sprung to their feet the legs of their chairs screeching aginst the floor due to the speed they'd gotten up even Neville clumsily stood up managing a glare at Umbridge before looking round at the rest of the Gryffindors to urge them onto their feet in protest at what Umbridge had said. Hermione felt a swell of emotion in her heart as everyone even Seamus who had been fighting with Harry stood in solidarity. Parvati had even walked over behind Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder, Hermione had smiled up at her and the Indian witch had given her a small wink before her face hardened and she glared back at Umbridge with the rest of the Gryffindor.

"Merlin pass me a bucket," Malfoy had said making the Slytherins laugh but no one reacted to him and they all just glared at Umbridge who was wavering a little under so many fierce faces and her voice trembled a little when she next spoke.

"Oh...I see.. staging a walkout are we...all for some uppity muggle-born b-back in my day..." Umbridge was cut off then as Hermione finally got to her feet too and she'd really let the old bat have it and let her mouth run off with her and that's when she'd been handed the detention playing right into Umbridge's hands. The bell had gone before she could hand the rest of Gryffindor a similar punishment and they'd all rushed out before she could round on them. Harry had looked dismayed at Hermione's having gotten a detention and once Hermione had experienced a session with her she knew why.

Harry would blame himself for her having ended up with wounds like his as it had been in the boy's defense she had spoken out so strongly against Umbridge last week during that so-called 'lesson' and earned herself the lovely one on one torture session that had lead to her having to mutilate herself with Umbridge's nasty cursed quill. Writing the words 'I must not talk back' into a parchment while the same words, in turn, carved themselves into the back of her hand till blood was drawn. She was a sadistic evil twisted foul wretch! Not even Snape made Hermione's skin crawl this much.

"Going to cry, Miss Granger?" Umbridge had asked not even looking up from her paperwork with another sickeningly childish giggle as Hermione had sat before her wounding herself with the red-feathered quill. Hermione had gritted her teeth in defiance and had not looked up or responded. 'You won't hear me cry!' Hermione had thought as she envisioned herself doing all manner of inhumane things to Umbridge while she wrote those words over and over. Hermione kept count of each letter there had been a number reaching thirty thousand when Umbridge had finally halted her 'detention' and Hermione left promising herself she would repay Umbridge for every single letter.

On the walk back to her dorm her hand stinging worse and worse, a low buzzing had started in Hermione's ears she'd begun to grind her teeth and her nostrils flared as white-hot hate flooded every corner of her being. Her anger and thirst to even the score against not only Umbridge but the entire Ministry grew and it was that very evening Hermione's mind had dreamed up Dumbledores Army. A force that she and Harry would create that would one day not only drive Umbridge from Hogwarts but also bring Fudge and his entire rotten corrupt Government to its knees. Dolores Umbridge would crawl before Hemione Granger when that day came and the Gryffindor would look down on her and ask 'Going to cry, Professor?'.

A vicious evil grin spread across Hermione's face as she admired her now clear hand free from teh scars and a louder less far off clap of thunder sounded and another sharp flash of forked lightning that seemed to hit somewhere close by in the grounds illuminated the whole of the girl's dorm. Hermione pulled her bed covers tighter around her trying to get cozy and relaxed in her lovely warm bed again. She let thoughts of her punishment of Umbridge warm her and imagined how much the rets of Gryyfindor would admire her, maybe Parvati would even give her shoulder another squeeze. Hermione let out a little longing sigh and ignored the awful weather outside feeling safe and warm cuddled up with her book.

Hermione wasn't much bothered by the rough storm as she hadn't been planning on sleeping till the small hours of the morning anyway. It was Friday night so there were no classes over the weekend to be well-rested for and Hermione wished to finish up her latest Novel, to take her mind off things. However, Hermione noted that a sudden squeak and cry of fear from across the dorm meant that either Lavender or Parvati were still not coping all that well with the immense storm raging outside.

It was probably Lavender, Hermione couldn't imagine Parvati making such noises but she couldn't say for sure as the wind and rain made it hard to hear clearly enough for her to definitively say. Trying to think about it logically Hermione decided it was Lavender who was awake. Hermione knew Parvati was a true Gryffindor and had spoken to Hermione after her outburst against Umbridge and told her how brave she was before giving some nearby Slytherin witches a good telling off for mocking Hermione and laughing about her receiving detention.

Lavender had stayed quiet and stood a little bit away from them in the corridor seeming to pretend the confrontation wasn't happening. She had stood up with the other Gryffindors in Umbridge's class during the mini-protest but Hermione wondered if it had just been due to peer pressure rather than her actually wanting to be involved.

Hermione had been semi-surprised at Parvati's having spoken up for her and having placed her hand supportively on her shoulder in class as Parvati and she weren't exactly close despite sleeping in the same dorm for five years but Hermione welcomed her support none the less. Lavender had been less enthused in the days following and warned Hermione that she should be careful before she gets the rest of Gryffindor into trouble. 

Hermione had gritted her teeth and stopped herself giving Lavender a telling off as her mind had begun to call into question the girl's credentials for having even gotten into Gryffindor. If she wasn't going to support her housemates standing up for what was right, what was she doing in their house exactly?. Lucky for her Lavender had been dragged away by Parvati soon after and the Indian witch had given Hermione a 'sorry about her' smile which Hermione had appreciated. 

As she listened to the frightened whimpering from across the dorm now Hermione felt her frustrations with Lavender, if it was indeed her being scared by the storm, begin to fade. It wasn't like she could damn the witch for one wobble and feel she should be thrown out of Gryffindor on that basis otherwise she'd have to also belive that someone like Neville should get similar treatment and Hermione didn't think that at all. Neville had been one of the first to stand for her after all. Besides people make mistakes sometimes or in Neville's case, every five minuets but the boy always bounced back and showed his worth as a Gryffindor in the end. No doubt Lavender would be the same one day too.

Hermione felt a few small pangs of pity for her dorm mates, she found she was getting concerned as despite neither of them being all that close with her, they were still her fellow Gryffindors and they deserved to be looked out for. Hermione got on well enough with them over the years even if they did spend so little time talking to one another. The witches had after all just both jumped at the chance to join the D.A as soon as she offered. Still, Hermione reminded herself that often Parvati and Lavender seemed to forget there even was a third witch in their dorm. Hermione felt a sudden jab of sorrow in her belly but quickly shook it off. 

Now wasn't the time to sit around feeling sorry for herself, if she did that then Umbridge and all the others like Malfoy and his goon squad who seemed to revel in her misery would be winning. She couldn't start to turn on her fellow Gryffindors, there was enough inner house divisions with the boys and Seamus having gone off on one aginst Harry at the start of the year. Besides, Hermione knew she wasn't alone, she had Harry and Ron, Ginny and the twins Fred and George. There was also Neville and that odd little Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood who'd both spent a lot of time talking with her during D.A meetings. Maybe Parvati and Lavender would warm up to her as others had done at the meetings. 

Hermione allowed herself to smile then as she began thinking of ways she might spark up a conversation with her dormmates about the D.A and start to make some proper connections with them. As Hermione settled down to read the rest of her current book she had no clue she'd be making a very close acquaintance with one of her dorm mates a lot sooner than she thought. Ignoring the whimpering from across the dorm as best she could and trying to blank out all her troubles with Umbridge Hermione did her best to get back into her book.

Hermione bit her lip as she lay back in bed squirming around a little as things started to heat up in her saucy romantic thriller novel getting the Gryffindor rather hot under the collar. The lead character Bliss Sparrow, a hard-boiled no-nonsense Auror was currently seducing a deadly dark witch known as Suspiria Kane in a bid to get information out of her. 

Hermione normally wasn't one for rough stuff, hair pulling, whips and chains but this chapter was really doing it for her. Something about two harsh powerful witches wrestling for control over the other really got Hermione going. The Gryffindor absent-mindedly began working a hand down her pink boxer shorts to her now glistening quim letting out a small sigh as her finger tips began a casual dance.

Next Hermione awkwardly worked her other arm out of her Pajama top and somehow managing to get it up over her head one-handed before pushing the top out of the way under her pillow. Hermione needed the cool air which hit her bare breasts a moment later and slowed her racing heart a little while she still stroked at herself lazily trying to hold in all her groans as not to alert Parvati or Lavender, whichever one of them was awake and being troubled by the storm. 

Hermione was soon lost in her own little world as she read the lusty tome open on her chest. Hermione positioned the book so the edges of the hardback cover were digging into her erect nipples creating a delicious sensation a mix between a slight bit of pain and discomfort but rather a lot of pleasure too. Hermione was soon rather sweaty and red-faced as she toyed with herself.

Hermione wanted to grab her pillow and lay it in the center of the bed so she could lean over it and really get to work on herself as she much preferred laying on her belly during her ' self-service' sessions but it would be hard to keep reading her book like that so she reluctantly pushed the thought from her head and kept reading.

"Oh show her whos boss Bliss," Hermione muttered to herself as she got to a scene where Bliss held Suspiria face down over the desk in her Aurors office, her hand holding a large clump of the dark witches hair as she kicked her legs apart and leaned down over her.

'I have ways of making witches talk Kane'

"Oh, I bet you do Bliss..." Hermione muttered eyes fluttering shut as she imagined herself in such a position with various witches from her year at school. Hermione was a little concerned that everyone from her dormmates to Cho Chang flashed through her mind. Was it normal to want almost every witch in your postcode? Hermione wondered for a second before shaking off these worries as her overstimulated mind landed on a vision of Daphne Greengrass her closest academic rival. Hermione imagined she was holding the Slytherin witch over a desk in some empty classroom. 

"Okay, here we go..." Hermione muttered a small half-smile crossing her face as her finger tips really started to get to work out.

As she was really getting into the swing of things Hermione was jolted out of her fantasy by a high shakey voice coming from right outside the curtain around her four-poster bed. Hermione jumped and sat upright in bed as she began to panic that she'd been getting a little too loud or something.

"Hey? Hermione are you awake? Can I come in...its just? I...um...arghhhh!" The familiar-sounding voice shouted as another roar of thunder sounded and a deafening crack followed by three flashes of lightning in quick succession gave Hermione just enough light to briefly see a dark shape draw open the curtains around her bed and hastily jump into bed next to her pulling the bed covers up over their head. Hermione hastily withdrew her hand from her shorts pulling them back into place hoping her guest wouldn't notice her hastily adjusting them.

'Why'd I have to pick tonight to abandon my self-love security measures?' Hermione thought groaning as she tried to make herself look respectable to her surprise visitor. Normally Hermione would've put up noise canceling charms and perhaps a small barrier that would alert her to anyone approaching her bed as to avoid any of her dorm mates seeing something the ought not to. Hermione took a deep breath after she got her shorts on straight and tried to compose herself ignoring her shaking visitor who was still under the covers for now. 

Next, the Gryffindor groaned in annoyance as she looked at her slightly sticky and damp fingers of her left hand not having time to think straight she dried her hand on the curtain quickly, it was a dirty thing to do but Hermione had no time. She was red-faced sweaty and felt like her heart was about to explode. 'Why did Lavender have to choose tonight to dive into my bed!' Hermione thought in a panicked annoyance looking at the shaking whimpering bulge in her bed next to her frowning deeply. However, now that her surprise guest was close to her, Hermione found she could hear the voice under the covers a lot more clearly. It didn't seem to be Lavender at all.

"Parvati? is that you?" Hermione questioned anxiously, breathing heavily surprised to find it was her more level headed dormmate that had seemingly joined her. Hermione quickly stowed her book under the bed to avoid Parvati seeing what late-night literature she'd been devouring before gently pulling the covers off the trembling girl.

"S-sorry Hermione...I didn't mean to just barge in...but this storm...I can't stand it...arghhhhh" Parvati cried throwing her arms around Hermione as another clash of thunder sounded. Hermione a little taken a back held the shaking girl steady and tried to calm her as she felt around the bed for her wand to put an end to this once and for all. Grabbing up her wand which had fallen from the air when Parvati jumped into her bed Hermione cast a noise-canceling charm to block out the wind rain and thunder. 'Oh please let this calm her down' Hermione thought, feeling deeply sorry for Parvati as she saw how deeply effected by this storm she truly was.

"Look! see Parvati, you won't even know the storms happening now. Besides we're perfectly safe in here! The towers of Hogwarts are enchanted against lightening, I read all about it in Hogwarts a History. I wish other people would give it a read and I'd have something else to do other than explain basic fundamental things about our school every five minuets," Hermione said rambling as she tried to take Parvati's mind off the storm.

Parvati slowly took her hand from her face which had been shielding her eyes from the last flash and watched Hermione igniting her wand with Lumos so she could clearly see the girl who was still holding onto her with her other hand before leaving her wand suspended in the air and pulling back a little to give Parvati a comforting smile. Parvati rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffly responded.

"Thanks, Hermione...I knew noise-canceling charms would help but it all just went out of my head I couldn't think straight. I should've thought of that hours ago...though guess there's a reason Padma's over in Ravenclaw tower with the bright sparks and I'm here with the Gryffindors...though that doesn't make much sense either does it?" Parvati rambled giving a small laugh. Hermione just furrowed her brow looking mildly confused.

"I mean... you're a bit of bright spark yourself aren't you, so you'd think the sorting hat would've had you over there with Padma and not stuck here with me. Some Gryffindor I am eh? Scared of a little lightening," Parvati said clarifying what she meant giving a choked chuckle as Hermione grinned at her but shook her head.

"The sorting hat did throw Ravenclaw at me while making its decision but I kind of remember just thinking I wanted to be in whatever house Harry Potter was going to be in as I'd spent all summer reading about this miracle wizard child and assumed they'd save the best house for him and that's where I wanted to be too," Hermione said blushing a little as she recalled her eleven year old selfs hair-brained logic and was glad when Parvati smiled and seemed to pull herself out of her down and out mood.

"Well...I'm glad things worked out like this then...or I'd have to have gotten into Lavender's bed when a bad storm came around and I know she hasn't the first clue about noise-canceling charms," Parvati sighed and Hermione giggled.

"We're both right where we belong I reckon...everyone's scared of something Parvati...even Gryffindors and I know you're as brave as any of us signing up to the D.A to help Harry and Me, when there so much at stake if we get caught," Hermione said giving the witch a squeeze before hastily pulling back as she felt her bare breasts pressing into Parvati's covered chest. Parvati bit her lip as she noticed Hermione's lack of a nightshirt for the first time and began ogling her much to Hermione's embarrassment. Parvati quickly tried to disguise this fact and hastily brushed her hair back off her face and cleared her throat. 

Hermione used this moment to reach under her pillow rushing to find her pajama top but she couldn't find it. 'Damn, must've fallen down the side,' Hermione thought, groaning internally and moving to pull the bed sheet up to her neck casually as she could as Parvati decided to carry on the conversation as best she could. Hermione was grateful the witch didn't seem to want to draw attention to Hermione's exposure but she also noted her dorm mate's eyes making many sly glances downward as she replied.

"Funny you say that Hermione...I don't recall you ever being scared by anything," Parvati said with a nervous chuckle as Hermione covered herself best she could trying to relax and think of a response.

"Well...I was kind of scared of you for a little while if you want to know the truth?" Hermione said with a shy smile, trying to steer Parvati's mind further away from the storm and reveal a little embarrassing tale.

"Me?" Parvati said a little too loudly in shock and Hermione bit her lip not having foreseen the girl taking her comment so seriously.

"Well not really, only a little...you remember that time in second year I called you Padma by mistake and you sort of snapped at me? I couldn't look you in the eye again for weeks," Hermione said with a small laugh trying to show her fear wasn't such a huge deal.

"Oh I'd forgotten all about that...oh you shouldn't have taken anything I said to heart Hermione people were always confusing Padma and me sometimes I think they do it on purpose and you just caught me on a bad day. I didn't mean to shout at you," Parvati said before grabbing Hermione and pulling her into another hug. Hermione squeezed the witch back accidentally letting her bed cover slip from her chest leaving her bare once again and she quickly pulled back and fixed herself rambling again to try and distract Parvati.

"So...um...I was glad you joined the D.A right away, you seemed really up for it" Hermione said with a nervous cough as she righted herself and watched Parvati pretending not to notice her chest for a second time.

"Yes...ah, well...I wasn't about to let that old hag Umbridge get away with treating us all like useless little babies...those lessons are such utter nonsense even Lockheart was better...and that's not even to mention the way she spoke to Harry and you...giving you both those insane detentions for nothing!" Parvati said her voice going a little higher the madder she got and Hermione felt her heart swell at her dorm mates righteous indignation. 

It was good to know others were firmly on her and Harry's side. Hermione let the covers fall away from her chest again as she leaned forward for another hug once again forgetting the state of her undress but Parvati still wasn't complaining. Parvati held Hermione close again enjoying the tight hug and smiled fondly down at Hermione's once again bare chest, before noting Hermione looking uncomfortable and hurriedly ending the hug.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't keep staring it's just...I didn't know you liked to sleep with 'the girls' out Hermione, I'd have given you time to pull something on before I just dove in on you, if I had, " Parvati giggled still taking a rather long and gleeful look at Hermione's bare chest this time seeming less embarrassed and more amused. It seemed she was tired of the little 'pretend not to notice the awkwardness' game they were having and was no longer going to hide the fact she found Hermione's nude form captivating.

"Yes...well, I was a little warm this evening so I took off my pajama top... and I think it's gotten stuck somewhere...um..." Hermione said as she tried to explain her lack of shirt away before Parvati's mind would maybe jump to what she'd actually been doing. Hermione trailed off as she found Parvati wasn't really listening anymore anyway and seemed to have zoned out and was just content with staring at her dorm mates uncovered chest a dumb little smile on her lips as she titled her head to one side. 'Merlin does she want a picture or something!' Hermione thought swallowing hard, both nervous and a little excited by Parvati's extremely apparent enthusiasm for her breasts.

"Um...Parvati? Earth To Parvati?" Hermione said with a shaky laugh giving Paravti a little push to shake her out of her trance-like state covering her breasts with her other arm as she now began to feel this had truly gone on long enough.

"Oh...right...sorry Hermione I just got distracted...Those are quite lovely...I so rarely get to see them you always get changed behind that pannel screen of yours...and well...they just sort of...draw you in...don't they," Parvati laughed slowly trailing off as she accidentally began to stare at Hermione's chest yet again despite the arm that was in the way of her previously altogether pleasant view.

Hermione furrowed her brow a spark of anger flashed in her belly as she thought for a second there was a chance Parvati was perhaps mocking her but a few moments passed and Parvati's sweet sincere little smile stayed on her face Hermione couldn't help a little satisfied smirk appearing on her lips and she let her arm fall away. 

Hermione found she rather liked the attention her dorm mate was giving her and suddenly found herself positioning her arms in such a way that she causally pushed her breasts a little closer together giving Parvati an even better look. 'Well you wanted to connect with her Granger...so let's see where this goes' Hermione thought biting her lip in excitement at her sudden boldness.

"You really like them, that much?" Hermione asked chuckling trying not to sound too pleased with herself and keep her cheeks from reddening too much as Parvati nodded eagerly.

"Bet your broom I do!" Parvati said enthusiastically before biting her lip as she realised she'd sounded a little too excited. Parvati needn't have worried about appearing overzealous, however, as Hermione took up what she'd said the wrong way and distracted herself.

"I...don't have a broom though...I really don't like flying," Hermione said being a little dense and taking Parvati's joking turn of phrase literally. Parvati just rolled her eyes and moved to lay down shocking Hermione a little as the witch got comfortable.

"What...what are you doing? Shouldn't you be going back to your own bed?" Hermione asked eyes widening at the prospect of having the girl maybe sleep in her bed till morning.

"What about the storm? My bed doesn't have the noise-canceling charm around it...and besides its such, a long cold walk all the way back across the dorm....you wouldn't throw little old me out would you Hermione?" Parvati asked putting on a joking little sad girl voice adding an exaggerated pout for extra effect and Hermione snorted.

"Well I suppose you can stay....but don't hog the covers!" Hermione said getting rather stern as you settled down next to Parvati and she fixed the covers over them as they rolled onto their sides to face each other.

"The last person you share with leave you all cold did they?" Parvati asked with a giggle as she snuggled up close to Hermione. Hermione nodded as she thought back to the summers she'd stayed at the Weasleys and how even when asleep Ginny seemed to be rather hyper active, tossing and turning always ending up with most of the covers snatched away from Hermione.

"Ginny's a very dear friend but I can't say I recommend sharing a bed with her," Hermione sighed as Parvati giggled again.

"Well let's cuddle up nice and close so neither of us gets chilly eh?" Parvati said shifting nearer to Hermione still and sliding an arm around her. Hermione let out a little gasp as it seemed Parvati's arms were actually still cold from her trip from the other side of the dorm

"This is cosy...oh your so lovely and toasty Hermione," Parvati said as she snuggled close to the witch making Hermione gasp a little. Parvati had shut her eyes and buried her face in Hermione's bushy hair that had fallen around her shoulders making for a very comfy pillow of sorts and didn't notice the little shock she'd given Hermione.

"Your hairs so soft and silky Hermione," Parvati noted rubbing her face in Hermione's wild strands greatly tickling the witch.

"St-stop! I'm ticklish! ahhahha" Hermione began to laugh and had to pull back from Parvati unable to take her nuzzling her any longer.

"Sorry, I'll stop I promise," Parvati said laying her head back on Hermione's pillow now both girls falling silent for a time as they got comfortable and Hermione found herself lifting her leg so Parvati could slip one of hers between them something both found very comforting and relaxing.

"There we go nice and tangled together, you can't get away now Granger," Parvati said sarcastically and they both chuckled. Hermione at last reached up for her wand that was still ignited with Lumos and put it out before slipping her wand under her pillow.

"Doing some late-night reading were you?" Parvati inquired having opened one eye to watch what Hermione's sudden movement was about.

"Um...yeah just some....potions text book," Hermione lied before settling back down on her pillow.

"You sure it wasn't one of those saucy Auror crime novels...you know the Bliss Sparrow ones?" Parvati asked a certain humourous knowing tone to her voice. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, how did she know that?

"Well...um..." Hermione rambled trying to think of a way out of this but Parvati giggled and spoke over her.

"Lav and I have seen them stacked up next to your bed...did you think we were blind? We like some sexy bed time stories ourselves you know," Parvati said a sultry tone entring her voice as she drew a hand down Hermione's bare back and came to a stop just above the hem of her boxers. 

Hermione swallowed hard trying to ignore her thundering heart. Of course Parvati and Lavender could've seen her Bliss Sparrow books any old time, Hermione hadn't ever though of hiding them out of the way as she thought her dormmates didn't pay much attention to anything she had over on her side of the dorm.

"Okay...you got me...I'm half way through 'Witches in Blacklace'," Hermione admitted deciding to come clean as she noted Parvati's hand was now caressing her lower back in a rather pleasant fashion.

"Oh! Can I borrow it when you're done? that one's meant to be proper filthy...er...I mean deeply...riveting," Parvati said with a nervous chuckle, and Hermione grinned.

"Sure thing...and it is indeed riveting...plus the first thing you said too," Hermione said softly biting her lip as Parvati squirmed excitedly next to her.

"Well...I hope I didn't drop in on you during a particularly riveting passage Hermione...as I'd feel just awful about that...I'd probably feel obligated to do something about it in fact," Parvati said making Hermione gasp as she boldly slipped her hand down the back of Hermione's boxers and gave her arse a firm squeeze. 

Hermione was frozen stuttering and finding it hard to catch her breath as she grew warm all over and felt a jolt of pleasure hit her quim making her tremble. Was this really happening and more to the point was Hermione going to let it happen? 'Yes...yes I think I will,' Hermione decided as Parvati kept up her fondling. 

"So...um is this... are we doing 'this' then?" Hermione asked shyly making sure Parvati wasn't just messing with her.

"We're two young hotblooded witches sharing a bed during a thunderstorm Hermione...we've got to fool around a little... it's almost like the law or something," Parvati sighed dreamily as she continued to caress Hermione's bum. Hermione wanted to ask more about this apparent law but instead, let out a small grunt of pleasure as Parvati grasped her harshly again relly digging her nails in and sending Hermione a little wild with desire making her wish to ramp things up a little.

"I...I thought you were a breast girl..." Hermione found herself saying trying to hint that her late-night guest should take her wonderful fingers to another area fo awhile as Parvati opened her eyes now smiling as she was sure Hermione was now fully okay with what was going on.

"Oh I haven't forgotten the ladies Hermione...I'm just warming up," Parvati said with a wink before moving her other hand to grasp one of Hermione's 'ladies' as Parvati had put it.

"They are bloody fabulous," Parvati cried excitedly looking to be vibrating with excitement as she squeezed caressed and pampered Hermione's breasts. Hermione chuckled and tried not to groan under the witch's wonderful touch.

"Really? you don't think they're too big? I wondered if I should look into shrinking charms," Hermione said jokingly but Parvati looked terrified.

"Don't you dare!" Parvati said in a low harsh demanding tone that made Hermione nod very quickly feeling rather delighted that Parvati was so fond of her body just the way it was.

Hermione started to let out little pleasured sighs but Parvati was too distracted by her casual exploration of Hermione's body and didn't notice the full effect she was having.

"Hey...hang on are these...oh they are! You're wearing boxers," Parvati said lifting the covers briefly to look down at Hermione's pink shorts.

"Something wrong with that? Because if there is you can take your hands back," Hermione said a little defensively having thought she'd heard something akin to amusement in Parvati's voice. Parvati looked worried and quickly shook her head and kept her hands where there were softly caressing her flesh in a comforting manner.

"No! it's very you actually, pink boxers suit you amazingly! I just wasn't expecting it," Parvati said hastily and Hermione relaxed again.

"Boxers for autumn and winter...knickers for spring and summer...I've always been like that," Hermione said smiling as Parvati looked ecstatic to be learning about this subject.

"Really? That's cute...very Hermione...I love it," Parvati said nuzzling closer to Hermione giving her bum a playful squeeze again and Hermione let out a little groan unable to take much more teasing she boldly grabbed Parvati's hand and brought it around the front of her shorts and hastily shoved it inside them. Parvati's eyes went wide and she let out a little shocked cry at Hermione's sudden escalation of events.

"What? This is where this was going right...you weren't just fooling around? What about being hot-blooded storm witches...or whatever you said" Hermione asked in a mad panic as she withdrew her own hand that had been covering Parvati's and covered her mouth in fear that she'd totally misread this situation. Parvati's answer was to merely grind and draw her thumb across Hermione's clit which made the bushy-haired witch throw her head back into her pillow.

"Well...I can see you were already warmed up for me by your novels Hermione," Parvati giggled as she let her finger dance around Hermione's slick entrance noting how wet she was already.

"I...I was almost finished before you jumped in with me...." Hermione panted eyes shut as she found herself moving onto her back as Parvati moved to lay over her a huge smile on her face.

"I guess since you saved me from the storm....I'll help you out with this Tsunami in your knickers," Parvati said biting her lip at having said such a thing as Hermione snorted with laughter and opened her eyes to give the witch a 'did you actually just say that' look. Parvati licked her lips then and slipped two fingers deep into Hermione's welcoming quim. Both witches groaning as Parvati launched herself at Hermione's neck planting kisses all over her as her fingers really got to work before moving to Hermione's breasts kissing them and sucking a nipple into her mouth groaning in pure bliss to finally have the objects of her desire right where she wanted them. 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh in between moans of pleasure at how happy Parvati seemed with her current task. Hermione brought a hand to the witch's head to stroke her hair as her end drew near and she found herself grasping Parvati's dark locks harshly and groaning her name. Just before Hermione could throw her head back in ecstacy her eyes widened in horror as she saw her scars had returned. Hermione gasped and pulled away her hand abruptly Parvati who had been eyeing her lustfully as she lapped at her chest stopped her ministrations worried she'd hurt Hermione.

"Is everything okay? Was I going to fast...sorry I might've gotten too into it?" Parvati asked withdrawing her hand from Hermione's shorts and sitting up on her knees anxiously. Hermione tried to hide her scarred hand while hurridly shaking her head wanting to reassure Parvati she'd done nothing wrong.

"No it wasn't you...I...it's just...." Hermione trailed off as she let Parvati reach for her hand and gently took Hermione's other hand away so the scars were unvailed.

"Oh Hermione....this was her wasn't it! That bloody Umbridge she's been cutting you in those detentions! I'll string her up!" Parvati didn't get to say much more as Hermione dove on her instinctively and covered her mouth knocking her onto her back.

"No please be quiet! It's nothing...I mean its not nothing but I'm going to get her back myself...in fact, you're already helping me do it with the D.A...theres no need to go crazy we'll take her down when the time is right but for now please be quiet I don't want people to know about this," Hermione pleaded in a rushed whisper forgetting the silencing charms that were in place and that Lavender wouldn't hear her even if she wanted to.

When Hermione saw Parvati give a small nod she took away her hand and sat up straddling the witch finding she rather liked having her in this position but also feeling she didn't want to get up too soon in case Parvati tried to do something stupid. Parvati didn't shout anymore or try to get up she merely took a hold of Hermione's scarred hand and brought it to her lips kissing the wounds before squeezing her hand tight.

"I'll do whatever you need me too...I'm going to help you and Harry put an end to that trollop....look what she did to your lovely hands," Parvati said her eyes growing a little damp.

"I was hoping you'd say that...don't worry there's bound to be a way to fix these scars, I've already found a charm that gets rid of them on a temporary basis I'm sure there's a proper long term counter curse," Hermione said reaching to Parvati's cheek to wipe away a tear.

"I'll be in the library with you every day helping," Parvati said softly blinking back the remains of her tears.

"That won't be necessary...besides how can I do any research with such a lovely witch distracting me," Hermione said leaning down for a kiss.

"Okay then...I'll help in other ways with the D.A...now then... let's get those shorts off...I've stopped you getting off twice tonight I feel terrible," Parvati said sniffly but strength returning to her voice now as she boldly sat up surprising Hermione as she slyly put her on her back again and made to remove the laughing girl's pink shorts completely this time.

********

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Parvati resting her head in her hand lazily toying with a strand of Hermione's wild bushy hair.

"Morning Hermione," Parvati said simply giving the witch a peck on the check.

"Morning yourself," Hermione replied grinning ear to ear.

"Would you mind if I stayed over in your bed again tonight Hermione...just I hear there's another storm coming," Parvati said biting her lip a glint in her eye.

"I think that'll be fine," Hermione said smirking her cheeks going a little red.

"Good...I had a lot of fun last night...to think I always thought sharing with you would mean a lot more late-night studying and a lot less...um..." Parvati trailed off giggling.

"...going down on each other?" Hermione offered in sultry tone as Parvati burst out laughing and Hermione joined her pulling her into a tight hug, with Parvati with her Hermione was sure she could take on anything Umbridge had to throw at her, she wasn't just going to talk back...she was going to fight back!

**Author's Note:**

> Any good? Hope it was somewhat enjoyable, I'll try to have another one-shot written for next month....think I finally want to get some Pansy/Hermione out. 
> 
> I wanted to start a dark Hermione Bellatrix novella too but I'm not sure people want 'dark' anything atm so want to stick to fluffy stuff in the time being. Anyway bye, for now, thanks for reading and remember comments and kudos keep me going!


End file.
